edfandomcom-20200215-history
No Speak Da Ed
"No Speak Da Ed" is the 7th episode of Season 5 and the 109th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, kids are getting gifts from the penpals they've made through International Studies class. Ed's new pen pal however keeps sending him wolf-related gifts that cause Rolf to get very agitated due to something traumatic from his past. Plot The episode begins with the school bell going as some of the kids are in the cafeteria eating, Eddy's latest scam of selling moon rocks (which are just simply wads of discarded bubble gum found under the tables painted bright blue) to the kids at school fails to bring him money. And as Kevin, tired of Eddy's schemes and antics, threatens to shove the rocks up his nose, the Urban Rangers arrive, delivering letters from the penpals the kids have been asked to write to for their International Studies class. Edd receives a letter from Gerta, a Norwegian girl, curious about his and his friends way of life at Peach Creek. Eddy finds that he'd received a letter from his Korean penpal Hyuck, who'd also attached a photo of himself. Eddy immediately sees the opportunity to scam him, while Ed is given a crate he'd received from his penpal. Ed then opens the box and finds an antique music box, which is confused by Ed to be a lunch box. Ed then turns the crank handle which starts the machine. The box opens and a rotating wheel, with a wolf prop and a sheep prop on it pops out, with the rotating wheel making it seem as if the wolf is chasing the sheep. Edd is fascinated by the device, but Eddy is not as he is disgusted by the antiquated piano music the machine is emitting. Rolf hears the music too and appears to be quite distressed. He then sees Ed's music box, with Ed dancing with Eddy to the music while Edd watches and claps along. Rolf then goes to the Eds and Rolf asks Ed where did he acquire this device. Ed then tells Rolf that his penpal sent it to him. Rolf then closes the box before he slams it to the ground, destroying it. Rolf leaves the room, threatening Ed of dire consequences that he and his friends don't seem to understand. Edd is puzzled by Rolf's inexplicably violent behavior towards Ed, while Eddy is pleased that the 'lunch-box' had been destroyed. Eddy then rushes to the school's mailbox, where he stuffs all the 'moon rocks' into the envelope for his penpal, hoping to scam him for some money, despite Edd telling him not to extort the project. Jimmy arrives and gives Ed a parcel sent to him by his penpal. Ed unwraps it and finds that he'd been sent a wolf pelt. The final bell rings, the kids pack up and flock to the corridors to leave while Ed uses the fur as a piece of clothing and pretends to act and sound like a wolf. This agitates a nearby Rolf, as he recollects a traumatic episode of his youth in The Old Country: him and a lamb trying to run from a sheep rustler wearing a wolf mask, but the rustler manages to steal his lamb after tackling Rolf, prompting Rolf to fight back as the flashback fades back into reality, where Rolf is beating Ed with his shepherd's crook. He leaves, swearing that he'll have revenge on Ed for 'tormenting his livestock', leaving Ed bruised, Edd shocked and concerned and Eddy laughing. Eddy asks Ed, "What did you do this time, Ed? Put on his grandma's pantaloons again?". The Eds then hear Jonny's horn and he reveals he has a letter for Eddy. Eddy then sees he has been given a letter from Hyuck. Upon opening the envelope, he finds that Hyuck had sent multitudes of Korean dollars and coins, Eddy believes that he finally earned something, but Edd after seeing a dollar bill tells Eddy that his money is virtually worthless, as it is foreign money. Edd's predictions turn out to be true, as Eddy's attempts to buy Jawbreakers from the Candy Store, fails, as the shopkeeper repeatedly ejects him from the store as Eddy whines that the money "has to be worth something". Ed, on the other hand is happily sitting by in his wolf-pelt and notices that a chicken has appeared out of a bush (not noticing that a rope is tied to its body). He tries to hug the chicken, but the chicken, along with Ed, are immediately pulled into the bush and are rushed away. Edd and Eddy notice that he'd been kidnapped and goes off to find him. They soon find themselves in Rolf's Backyard/Farm, where they notice that a water pipe is dripping. Edd tightens the valve to stop the dripping, but a trapdoor suddenly opens beneath them. They tumble down an entire stairwell, and upon reaching the bottom, they discover a chamber, illuminated with giant torches with multitudes of sheeps roaming the place. They hear Rolf, sitting on a throne on the top of a flight of stairs, talking to the caged Ed, telling him that he'll "grill his strudel till he cries like a teensy-weensy baby", Ed fails to comprehend Rolf's warnings and offers him a ridiculous reply as Edd asks for an explanation to Rolf's behavior. Rolf yells at Edd to be silent and explains that he sees right through the facade that Ed is trying to hide behind. Rolf then claims that Ed is in league with his sworn enemy. He then tosses the wolf prop from Ed's music box right at Ed's face and then the prop lands to the ground. Edd, picking up the wolf prop, concludes that the gifts Ed had received from his pen pal had reawakened a traumatic feud that Rolf was involved in. Eddy, oblivious to Rolf anger, proceeds to insult him: "What's Wolfgang McHairyback gonna do to us anyways, stick eels down our pants again?!" He and Ed then burst into laughter and continue to laugh to no end. This enrages Rolf further unfortunately. Rolf then proceeds to surround the Eds, which Edd pleads for mercy before. Rolf grabs the trio and takes them away. Later, the Eds awake hostage by Rolf, where he tortures Ed in order to get him to confess. However, his torture of repeatedly dipping Ed's head a vat of green slop fails to extract a confession from him, as Ed fails to see Rolf's method as torture and repeatedly replies to Rolf's demands for a confession by saying "Hi Rolf!" Rolf spends the entire night trying to get the confession, but it is still no use. By the next morning, Rolf (who is completely exhausted by staying up an entire night) realizes that Ed's 'fortitude' is to be admired. Ranger Jonny shows up with a letter for Edd, but is frightened by the tired and enraged Rolf and seeing Eddy and Edd tied up to a shovel and a pitchfork. He delivers the letter and is immediately thrown out by Rolf. Upon telling Eddy that the letter is from Gerta, his penpal, Rolf recognizes the name with a goat-milker he knew. Edd pulls out a feather duster and is confused as to why she'd sent it (he informed Gerta in a letter that his mother is allergic to feathers). Rolf recognizes the feather duster, claiming that it is the "Feather Duster of Tomfoolery". Rolf then explains that Gerta is a famous goat-milker/practical joker and that she sent the wolf-related parcels to Ed to make fun of Rolf. He decides that they should prank her too in revenge. He then packs The Eds into a suitcase with a razor and shaving cream and instructs them to shave Gerta's hairy legs so he can have the last laugh. Edd and Eddy try to tell him to reconsider, but he immediately shuts the suitcase and stuffs it down a mailbox. Just when things couldn't get any worse for them, Ed tells them that he needs 'to 'go to the bathroom', prompting Edd and Eddy to scream "NOOOOO!" as the episode ends. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': a photo he's been sent from his pen pal "Check out the head on this guy! 'My name is Hyuck and I am from Korea!' Is he screaming to get fleeced or what?" ---- *'Rolf': after smashing Ed's old world music box "A dog has raised his hind leg on the age of nevermore! Heed Rolf, do not get involved, ill-advised Ed Boy, lest your pomegranates shrivel at the cold of the Dark Sea!" ---- *'Ed': big eyes and trembling lip while grabbing onto Edd "Rolf hit me with an umbrella, Double D!" Edd: "Oh, there, there, Ed. I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation to Rolf's irrational behavior." Eddy: "So, what'd ya do this time, Ed? Put on his grandma's pantaloons again?" ---- *'Ed': wearing his wolf pelt "Ribbit! Ribbit! Ribbit! Ribbit!" himself and howls like a wolf; Rolf hears Ed howling; scene shifts to Rolf's Wolf nightmare ---- *'Ed': about as the music box plays "I'm skipping to my Lou, Eddy!" ---- *'Eddy': sarcastically "Oh boo-hoo, what's Wolfgang McHairy-Back gonna do? Stick eels down our pants again?" ---- *'Eddy': angrily "What makes you so special?" Ed: "I eat cereal, Eddy." ---- *'Kevin': threateningly "Get away from me, space dork, or I'll shove these moon rocks right up your…" Urban Rangers blow their horns to signal for the arrival of the pen pal letters ---- *'Rolf': "QUAKE AND QUIVER LIKE A JELLYFISH, DOGGY DOODOO ED BOY! FOR IN THE NAME OF THE GREAT SHEPHERD ELDERS, ROLF WILL GRILL YOUR STRUDEL UNTIL YOU CRY LIKE A TEENSY WEENSY BABY!" Ed: "Slow down there, chief! Strudel gives me gas! How about one large pepperoni, no mushrooms, double pickles?" Eddy: "Let me go halfers with you on it, Lumpy!" ---- *'Rolf': "Talk, Ed-Boy!" Ed: cheerfully "Hi Rolf!" Rolf: "Talk, I say!" Ed: cheerfully "Hi Rolf!" Rolf: wearily "Talk, you son-of-a-gun!" Ed: cheerfully "Hi Rolf!" Rolf: wearily "Please, talk!" Ed: cheerfully "Hi Rolf!" hours later, Edd & Eddy are half-asleep and Rolf looks like a wreck and tired-like, but Ed is still Ed Rolf: wearily "The Ed-Boy's fortitude is to be admired." Ed: cheerfully "Hi Rolf!" Edd: "For heaven's sake, Rolf! This was all a great misunderstanding." Eddy: "Yeah! How was we to know you were such a lily-livered, gutless doormat?!" turns to Edd and Eddy with a tired, psychotic look; Jonny blows the horn while entering Rolf's shed while carrying a pen pal letter Jonny: "Paging Double D, mail for ya." Edd: "Thank you, Ranger Jonny." Jonny: "Don't mention it, Double D." Edd: "It must be a reply from my Norwegian pen pal Gerta." Rolf: "Gerta? Norwegian? The goat milker?" Edd: "This is odd. A feather duster, I'm sure I informed Gerta of mother's allergy to feathers." Rolf: "Oho! The feather duster of tomfoolery!" Eddy: "Hey, what's with you?" Rolf: "Are you so simple, head and neck is one Ed-Boy? Gerta, the goat milker is famous for her jovial jests! It was she that sent the wolf parcels to the doo-doo Ed-Boy! She has made a merry Andrew of us all, yes?" Ed: "What?" snaps his fingers commanding Beatrice to drop Ed ---- *'Rolf': "Come! We must rebut whilst the turnips are still hard!" Trivia/Goofs *We learn that Edd has a Norwegian pen pal named Gerta. *We learn that Eddy has a pen pal named Hyuck who is from Korea, who is named after Ed, Edd n Eddy's character, prop & background designer, Hyuck E.. It is unknown if the real Hyuck is Korean. *When Rolf walks down the stairs to get the Eds, he's seen with 4 toes. All characters on the show have 3 toes not 4. *It is unknown who is Ed's, Kevin's, Nazz's, Sarah's and the Kankers' pen pals and where he/she are from. *Ironically, the wolf pelt's tail moves back and forth when Ed has it on. *This is the second time Korea was referenced, the first was in the episode "Once Upon an Ed". Wondering how? Look for a jawbreaker with a Korean label in Eddy's story. *Eddy references the Eels of Forgiveness from the episode "Dueling Eds". *Some of the shops in the background are named after people who work on the show: **'Danny's Meats' - a tribute to Danny Antonucci's Lupo days! **'Wootie's Cafe' - Wootie of course being an AKA storyboard director & artist! **'Bonni's Taxidermy' - Bonni Reid is the show's colorist! *This episode references the Rolf/Wolf Rivalry. *We learn that Edd's Mother is allergic to feathers. *When Eddy said "Snoresville!", the closed captions says that Eddy said "Dorkville!" *This is the sixth appearance of the Urban Rangers. *We learn that Rolf has the Bootlicker of the Faculty Badge. *Apparently, Rolf has a secret underground bunker where he could hide in case of an emergency or just imprison someone. **This aforementioned bunker contains many sheep. Also this episode reveals that Rolf has ownership of sheep. *We learn that when Ed eats strudel he gets gas. *The Urban Rangers have a position at Peach Creek Jr. High of delivering pen pal mails. *Apparently, Lee carries her lunch in a bowling ball bag instead of a regular lunch bag. *We learn that all the characters take International Studies class. *Kevin, Nazz, Sarah and the Kankers were not shown getting their pen pal letters. *14th time Sarah is absent. *This is the final episode to air in 2005. *The Kankers appeared but did not talk in this episode, except for Marie, who only had one line to speak and all three Kankers make a few small appearances. *'Running Gag': Rolf attacking Ed (in his Wolf nightmare) every time Ed gets a wolf-related gift and something related to the gift causes Rolf to remember his past about Wolf. *Nazz appears in this episode, but she doesn't have any lines. *The title card has the "ø" character from the Scandinavian alphabet. This is a possible reference to Edd's Norwegian pen-pal. *It is unknown how Gerta would have gotten Ed's name, although it's very likely Edd would have told her about Ed (possibly Eddy) and Rolf. *Somehow, Jonny knew that the Eds were trapped in Rolf's shed. *Apparently, a man who disguised himself with a wolf pelt stole Rolf's sheep when he was a child, scarring Rolf for life. *Ed apparently has put on Rolf's grandma's pantaloons before since Eddy asked if Ed did that to make Rolf so angry. *At the end of the episode, the Eds are packed into a suitcase to be sent to Gerta. The postal code on the suitcase is 604 MVC 6651. If the letters are translated to their corresponding numbers on a push button phone, it corresponds to AKA Cartoon's phone number. Gallery Rolf_Psycho.jpg|Rolf is completely a lineage destruction psychopath Packed_Eds.jpg|The Eds completely packed in a suitcase ready to be sent to Norway to Double D's pen pal, Gerta, the Goat Milker Ed_Crying.jpg|"Rolf hit me with an umbrella, Double D!" Moon rocks for sail.jpg|Eddy's Moon Rocks scam. File:SILENCE.jpg|SILENCE!!!! File:Wolf_sheep.jpg|Ed's present Wolf.jpg|Wolf Moon Rocks2.png Moon Rocks3.png See Also *Moon Rocks *Gerta *Wolf Video C3WTx7XdiB0 Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Pages that need to be rewritten